


Adrenalin

by Ischa



Series: Definition of destiny-Series [4]
Category: Heroes - Fandom, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar are fucking. Sylar and Damon are fucking, the thing that pisses Peter off is that he and Damon are not.<br/><i>“You just don't stay dead,” he hisses. There is blood everywhere.<br/>Sylar laughs. “Someone needs to stand between you and him,” he answers, laying down again. He closes his eyes and Damon takes a deep breath. Inhaling the scent. Watching, looking at the mess that Sylar was just a few seconds ago, begins to heal over again.<br/>“Who stands between you and him?” he asks. He knows about this as well. Marks on Peter's skin and the scent of sex. The rush of blood trough their systems.<br/>“No one,” Sylar says, looking at him. Perfect and flawless and naked.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalin

**Title:** Adrenalin  
 **Pairing:** Sylar/Peter /Damon  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Peter and Sylar are fucking. Sylar and Damon are fucking, the thing that pisses Peter off is that he and Damon are not.  
  **Warning(s):** angst, spoilers up to Brave new world, sex, vampires, blood-play and it's a VD crossover  
 **Author’s Notes:** Set right after 'Flicker of faith'. Title by 12 Stones. For darlingicequeen.  
 **Word Count:** 1.519  
  **Beta:** nev_longbottom (yay and thank you!)  
  **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
Being with Sylar is playing it safe, in a twisted kind of way, and Peter can understand it. It's not like he wants to die. But he is not afraid either. After all the things he's done knowing that it could mean his certain death to save other people, the things he's done after Nathan died (after he was killed, his mom's voice says at the back of his head); all the stupid things and this might be the most stupid of them all.  
Peter is well aware that he is waiting. Waiting for one of them to snap. He is also well aware that he isn't especially good at the whole waiting thing – hence all the stupid things he's done. Sometimes he catches Damon staring at him - at his neck, the veins under his skin. He doesn't flinch, it's not like Damon can help it anyway. Sometimes when he catches Damon staring Sylar that way as well, and then he nods once and Damon gets up to follow him out of the room or the apartment. Peter is very aware what is going on behind closed doors. His fingers tighten on the book he is reading and he just tries to breathe. Concentrates on being alive. He can't help being aware of his own blood rushing through his veins, as Damon can't.

~+  
There are times it's like a rush, hot and fast and painful in a way that doesn't and does make him want to stop, want to tear Damon away, fling him against the nearest wall and watch him crumble.  
There are times he needs it more than Damon does. He doesn't like to think about these times. Doesn't like it one bit.  
And then there are times like this. When Damon is thinking about Peter. His thoughts bleeding into Sylar's mind unbidden: Peter's neck, his fingers on Damon's skin, sweat and how it would taste, the scent and rush of blood, visible in the blush creeping over Peter's skin.  
Damon, Sylar learned, can't control his mind completely when he's feeding or fucking. When they're together it's always a bit of both. - spiced with fighting for control.

~+~  
He can't stop staring at Peter, at his neck, he can smell Peter's blood all the time. Is aware of Peter's mortality every second they are spending together. It never used to be a problem, but this is a kind of torture he doesn't think he can take much longer. He doesn't think Peter can either.

  
~2~  
“I wouldn't even need to ask, would I?” Damon asks and Peter looks up from a case-file.

“No,” he answers.

Damon nods. “You're bleeding desire in every breath you take.”

“So do you,” Peter answers and Damon laughs.

“I want to tear you apart,” he says and Peter shivers. He knew, of course he knew, but hearing Damon admitting it is different from just knowing.

“It's not going to happen,” Sylar says. His voice is calm and he doesn't even look up from the map he is studying.  
Damon sighs and Peter silently agrees with him. Playing it safe is no fun.

“Not for you,” Damon says and Peter looks up. He shrugs. Sylar keeps silent.

~+~  
Sometimes when the frustration is just too much and Damon is out hunting, he crowds Peter against the nearest wall. Feels his heartbeat under his hand, the warmth of his skin – so different from Damon's cold skin. His lips, his tongue, how his fingernails are biting into his flesh and not leaving a mark. Never leaving a mark.

“Just get over yourself. He's not going to kill me,” Peter says, his hot breath scorching Sylar's skin.

“You don't know that, he could lose control it happened before.”

Peter sighs frustrated. “I'm not made of glass. I can handle it.”

“You can barely handle me,” Sylar answers, biting his neck hard and Peter cries out, but his fingers tighten in Sylar's shirt.

“You can barely control yourself,” Peter whispers into his ear and then bites down. Sylar feels the skin give. He doesn't answer, it's true enough.

~+~  
The only problem is Sylar. He knew it. He knew it from the first time he saw Sylar. Sylar would be a problem. The thing is he can't kill Sylar.

“You just don't stay dead,” he hisses. There is blood everywhere.

Sylar laughs. “Someone needs to stand between you and him,” he answers, laying down again. He closes his eyes and Damon takes a deep breath. Inhaling the scent. Watching, looking at the mess that Sylar was just a few seconds ago, begins to heal over again.

“Who stands between you and him?” he asks. He knows about this as well. Marks on Peter's skin and the scent of sex. The rush of blood trough their systems.

“No one,” Sylar says, looking at him. Perfect and flawless and naked.

  
~3~  
Things in Peter's life were always a bit messy, a bit out of reach, a bit dangerous. It should maybe make this whole thing with Damon and Sylar easier, easier to deal with - it really doesn't. And something has to happen and fast.

“It's kind of unfair,” Damon says into the silence and Peter looks up from the book he was reading.

“What?”

“That you're fucking Sylar,” Damon answers.

“You are fucking him as well.”

Damon cocks his head like he's thinking about it. Peter knows him better than to fall for it, but he waits, because there is nothing else to do. “As I said unfair,” he says eventually. “He has all the fun.”

“Would you kill me?” Peter asks, putting the book aside.

“By accident?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe,” he answers shrugging. He looks like he doesn't care either way, but the truth is, he does care. So does Sylar.

“On purpose?”

“Quite possible,” Damon says.  
Peter nods.

~+~  
“Let's find out,” Peter says standing up and Damon looks at him. Follows his movement with his eyes, but doesn't get up. He is curious. The scent of blood fills the air and it comes from the kitchen. He fed, but it's fresh blood, dripping on the floor, slowly. He can hear it. He is up in a flash.  
Peter is standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, looking calm and collected in the face of certain death.

“You are fucking crazy,” Damon says and laughs.

“Maybe, aren't we all?” Peter asks with a smile. He looks young and innocent and like fucking dinner.

“Sylar is going to kill us,” he says, shaking his head, but he can't keep the smile from his face. He just can't.

“You can't die,” Peter points out.

“I can, you just don't know how to kill me,” Damon says. Peter shrugs, like he doesn't particularly care either way. He is still dripping blood on the floor from the cut on his palm.

“He wants it too,” Peter answers. Damon knows that. “This is just a test,” he adds, inching closer.

“And if I fail?”

“I die.”

“I better don't fail then, hmm?” he asks and there is amusement in his voice and hunger, because he can't keep it out, not with Peter bleeding all over the floor and being just a breath away.

“Yeah...” Peter says and then he is just there and Damon is kissing him because he can't help himself.

~+~  
He is greeted with moans coming from the kitchen. He knows Damon heard him on the stairs (because Damon always hears him on the fucking stairs), maybe even smelled him a block away. He could've stopped, they could've stopped. They didn't want to. He doesn't try to be silent or careful or anything like that. He takes of his shoes in the hallway and leans against the door-frame to the kitchen.  
Damon's lips are shiny and red. Peter's fingers tangled in his hair. Sylar is torn between pissed of as hell and turned on beyond believe.

“Are you going to just stand there?” Damon says, Peter makes a distressed sound, his fingers trying to guide Damon back to his dick. Damon laughs, but doesn't look away from Sylar.

“I would kill you if I knew how,” Sylar says calmly.

“No, you wouldn't,” he answers.

Sylar gives him a look. “Fucking sure, aren't we?”

“Cut my head off, burn the rest,” Damon says, not looking away.  
Peter takes a sharp breath, his eyes snap open and he turns to look at Sylar; he looks so fucking beautiful and ready to break apart. Sylar can't tear his gaze away.

“Fuck,” he says and Damon laughs again. This time against Peter's tight. He can see Peter shiver.  
“Fuck,” he repeats and Peter untangles one hand and reaches out. His fingers are bloody from a fresh cut. Damon waits, breathing against Peter's skin and Sylar takes his hand.

~end~


End file.
